Guerbet nonionic surfactants have been known for years. Various techniques are available for producing Guerbet nonionic surfactants. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 6,906,230 to Maas et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,737,553 to Maas et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,977,048 to Welch et al.
Aqueous compositions containing Guerbet nonionic surfactants have a tendency to deposit on surfaces and form a greasy film. This tendency has limited the use of Guerbet nonionic surfactants as detergents.
Liquid detergent compositions containing Guerbet nonionic surfactants have been disclosed. For example, see EP 0 709 450.